Change Can't happen Alone
by Elzbun
Summary: Cicelia had always been different. She just..wasnt normal, never had been. What is normal anyway? When you don't fit into the human world, or the werewolf of vampire world, where else is there to go? Seth x Oc read? HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was little, I had been told that I was different.

Everyone would say so. Other children would taunt me about it, and adults would whisper about it when they thought I was out of hearing distance. But...that's the problem. I was never out of hearing distance. I heard _everything_. Even the things I didn't want to. Even the things…_Inside…_

I wish I wasn't like this. I wish was could just be…normal sometimes…

The only people, who never said I was different, were my parent. Oh, how I loved my parents. They were such wonderful people…

My mother and father…were beautiful…

My mother was dark skinned, with lovely long wavy dark brown hair. Her eyes were a deep sea blue. She was at least 6ft 2, and had such confidence in everything she did.

My father was even taller than her, 6ft 4, he was a giant. My big huggable giant. He was pale, his features as pale and hard as marble. He had curly deep red hair, that hung loosely around his face, making his look 'gorgeous', or that's what I heard some of the other mums and teachers call him. His eyes were beautiful, a bright scarlet.

They were both so beautiful…and I loved them so much…

They were the only two people who would look at me with so much love and kindness. They would both hold my hand gently, and smile down at me with their beautiful smiles, and I knew…that as long as I had them, I wouldn't be alone, and that there would be two people in the world that accept me.

I loved my Mum and Dad….

…so…why did they leave me…?

Well…it doesn't matter now. They're gone …I have to fend for myself emotionally wise. I was secure financially, no, not even that, I was more than secure, and it annoyed me.

I was still an outsider at school…I lived on the Quileute Indian Reservation, In Washington. I had lived here all of my life.

It was a shame though. On the Reservation…not many take kindly to people who are different. And it's very easy to be different.

I had my mother's dark skin, creamy though slightly lighter. I inherited my father's hair, it was fell in soft curls around my face, and was a dark red colour, which was abnormal to the dark browns and blacks that were custom for the Quileute's. I was a Quileute. I know that people don't believe me…but I _am._

My Dad wasn't, but my Mum was. She was the only child of one of the most famous Quileute family blood lines…but I was all that was left now…

But none of this mattered anymore…

My life seemed…numb. I went through school, with no friends…Its not that I didn't want friends , I _did_. I really did. but not one seemed to…come near me. they tended to avoid me…

I didn't know why. Was I scary? Did I give off the wrong impression? Or was I just never meant to have any friends? I didn't feel absolutely lonely…I don't know anymore, it all seems kind of a blur.

That is…until _it_ happened. I had never imagined…I don't even know what was happening to me.

I stared around at the forest, confused alone and afraid.

I should get some sleep. I rested my head on the floor, and drifted off into darkness.

_Flash back:_

_I hadn't been to school for the past day and a half. I felt like shit. I was running a temperature, my muscles were aching, I had a splitting head ache, and I couldn't see straight. I stared blankly at the TV, like I had been for the past five hours straight. I hadn't been able to eat anything for the past day, not without seeing it again about half an hour later._

_I blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill over as my head gave an especially painful stab at my skull._

"_What on earth is wrong with me?" I croaked into my blanket. It was about six O'clock in the evening, and it was raining. It wasn't unusual. It always rained here. Some people hated the rain, but I liked it. it was….calming. obviously it wasn't always great to be caught in the rain unprepared. But still, it was nice._

_I jumped slightly as the sound on the TV spiked up loudly. _

_The weather was messing around with the satellite._

_I took a quick intake of breath, and stood up. I was going to be sick. I couldn't reach the bathroom in time, so I just hurried and swung open the glass sliding doors in the other room and ran outside onto my lawn, and retched up what was left in my stomach._

"_Twenty seven," I croaked out. That was the twenty seventh time I had thrown up today. I grimaced as I stared down at what I had produced. Blood. I was coughing up blood now? I might have to go to a doctor about that._

No!_ Mother and Father had always told me to avoid Doctors at all cost. Because I was different…No one would understand. But, surely this is reason enough to go to the Hospital down in Forks, right? No! I could handle it; I didn't need to go to Hospital about it._

_I sat back on my legs, and looked out into the forest line that met with my garden. I was only in my pyjama shorts and a tank top. I hadn't slept in almost a week, and I feared that I was getting delusional. _

_I squinted into the depth of the forest. I never went in there. Mother and Father said it was a dangerous place._

_I staggered to my feet, and stumbled into the forest, not knowing where I was going._

_It isn't dangerous! I'll show them! there's nothing to be afraid of in the woods. _

_I had entered the under growth about fifty minutes ago. How the hell did I manage to get _lost?_ In the forest, that was only a few meters away from my house. God, I am useless. _

_Useless…I had been called that before. I didn't have any extraordinary talents. I was okay in school, so I wasn't really bad at any of my subjects …I was only good with music…that was kind of it… _

_I frowned up at the sky. It was still raining heavily. I was wet, cold, and sick. What was I doing out here? Why am I so _stupid!

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" I said loudly. God. For all I knew, there were wolves out here. _

_Mother had always told me about the fact that the wolves were to be feared, greatly so. That's why I shouldn't go into the wood._

"_Well…" I crossed my arms. "Screw them! I don't care! Like I should listen to the people who left me!" I growled. I never seemed to get grumpy. I just took things in my stride._

_I looked around. Trees were everywhere, and there was fog. I could barely see anything. I hissed in pain as I stood on a rock. I stared down at my throbbing foot. How far was I from home now? This was stupid._

_Tears started to flow down my face, and my body began to shake. It shook so hard that I thought I would collapse. _

"_G-great. I'm crying in the middle of the woods, in my pyjamas, its raining and I'm lost…" I cried harder, rubbing the tears from my face. Why did I always cry? I wish that I was stronger, just like mother and father were! But they left me, so why would I want to be like them? I don't want to be like them! I Hate them!_

_That's when I snapped._

_I didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. _

_I screamed. There was a sudden pain in my chest, that spread throughout the whole of my body like fire. I felt as though someone was tearing my skin off my body. As though someone was piercing my skin with knives. I fell to my hands and knees as my body started to shake. I couldn't stop myself. I cried out again and again, but no one heard me. No one seemed to hear my screams of pain._

_Then…I exploded. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt in my life. I felt my body stretching, and a sickening cracking noises filled my ears as my bones broke. I felt my skin cracking and my muscles ripping slowly and agonising. My whole body seemed to be falling part, and then build its self again. I let another scream. Suddenly, my vision went completely white, and my mind went blank, and then, nothing._

_I had blacked out._

_I opened my eyes slowly, and groaned in pain. Every inch of my body hurt, if I tried to move at all, my body would protest. My eyes flickered open, and I saw…the floor. The forest floor. The rain had lightened up, and it was now just a light cover. But I didn't feel cold at all. I felt…warm. Incredibly so. As if I was curled up in my blanket, at home with the heating on._

_I groaned and closed my eyes. I tried to rub my eye, but froze._

w-what was that?_ My eyes opened again, to be…staring at fur. My foot…no, it was a paw!_

_I yelped, but instead of my voice, it sounded like a dog…_

_I stood up and looked down at my feet, which were now actually paws. _

_PAWS! Why did I have Paws? Whats going on! Dear, god, this is some kind of sick dream! _

_I've gone mad! That's it, I'm insane. I turned to look behind me, I had a tail, and I was covered in hair! I was a dog! I fucking Dog! I staggered to the nearest puddle, and looked at my reflection. A pair of pale green eyes stared back at me, from a fury face of a Dog…no. it wasn't a dog. It was a wolf._

_I had become a Wolf. _

_End Flash back._

I opened my eyes to the sight of the sun in my eyes. It had been a little while since I had seen the sun. I had almost forgotten what it looked like to see it through the trees. I stood up slowly. I was used to this body now, although at first I didn't know how to walk with four legs on the ground.

I don't know exactly how long I had been like this. From counts of the nights, it had been at least fifty days.

I sat up on my back legs, and stared solemnly at my front paws.

My fur was dry now, which was a nice change. My ears flattened to my head. I seemed…to know where I was. But I had run. I was no longer on the reservation, I was nowhere near it. About 200 miles away from the reservation to be precise. I hadn't eaten in…well, since I became like this. Sure, wolves hunted animals didn't they? But I didn't want to! I will not be reduced to this _monster!_

I stood, and started walking back…to my home. I just _had_ to go back…I missed home, even if there was no one at home to miss me.

And so I set of on the long walk back to the Reservation.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth

"Hey! Don't eat all the hot dogs! You're fat enough as it is!" Paul protested as Jared shoved about 3 hot dogs in his mouth all at the same time. I grinned and did the same, getting Paul even more irritated. We all knew that he was the one that loved food the most out of all of us, so we took joy in pissing him off.

"Alright, alright, calm down," I laughed and passed my extra hot dog to Paul, who grumbled at he took it.

"hey, hey guys," Embry said as he walked into Emily's kitchen. I wasn't really listening, but Paul and Jared perked up with interest.

"What?" Jared asked around a mouth full of potato chips.

"someone on the reservation is missing, and its really serious!" Embry explained. Just then Emily came in, frowning and looking a little sad.

"Oh yes, I've heard about that. She's been missing for two months now,"

"She?" Paul asked.

"yeah, Cicelia Hunter," Emily said, her brows together in concern.

"They say she disappeared in the woods," Sam said from the other side of the kitchen, coming round behind Emily to hold her. "No one has seen her since then,"

"doesn't she go to school with you guys?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Embry said.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Never heard of her." I didn't reply. I _had_ heard the name before…but I didn't know what she looked like, or at least an image didn't come to mind.

Suddenly, Quil came running into the kitchen, breathing hard and looking panicked.

"Guys!" He gasped, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"What is it?" Sam said, his face hardening.

"Hey, dude, aren't you on duty tonight?" Embry asked. I stood up and walked over to Quil.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little worried. I know I was new to the pack, but I sure was nervous when things like this happened. Plus with that red head out there, it was all action around here. I didn't want us to have to deal with another problem.

"I smelt something," Quil was wild eyed. "And it wasn't the red head. It wasn't even a vampire, I don't think so at least,"

"Well what was it then?" Paul asked, frowning.

"I think it was another wolf. But they're not in our pack!" We all froze.

Another wolf was on the reservation?

Me, Embry , Paul and Sam were running along the border line, not only looking out for the red head, but searching for the trail of the smell.

_We have to keep sharp about this, and say instantly if you smell anything other than the red head_, Sam's voice said. We all agreed and spit up in two's.

I went off with Embry. We were running along the trail for at least an hour, and no one had found any sense of the smell yet.

_Damn this is boring,_ Embry complained. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Yeah, but we have to do it dude, no matter how boring it is,_ I replied. At my side, Embry grimaced. Sure, I was the runt of the pack, but even I knew we had a duty. I wasn't _that_ thick.

_I don't know, you could've fooled me,_ Paul said inside my head.

_Shut it,_ I stared to reply, until it hit me.

I froze suddenly in mid run. The smell hit me like a boulder, and I couldn't help but gasp. Embry turned around, wide eyed, and growled at me.

_Seth!_ Sam's voice demanded. _Have you found it?_

_Yes…_ I replied quietly. I didn't know how to describe it. It was like a wolf…but it was nicer. It was less musty like the rest of us, it was more fragrant …like rain and flowers. A shiver ran down my back, and before I even had the time to think, I was chasing the smell. It was about five miles east of the western border. In fact, the smell wasn't too far from where I lived.

_Seth! I order you to stop! Wait for the rest of the Pack!_ Sam shouted. I winced and stop short. It was so close! I needed to find the source of this smell!

_DAMN IT! Its going to drive me mad!_ I snarled.

_Woah there,_ Paul said, _ Calm down. We're here already,_ Paul came up round behind me snapping at my tail. I glared at him.

_Seth, your never like this, what's wrong?_ Sam asked, as we followed the smell through the under growth.

_I…don't know why. Sorry guys,_ I gave Sam an apologetic look. He nodded.

_There._ He said, as we approached a clearing. We all split up and circled around, to corner in on the wolf.

I crouched down, so as not to be seen, just like the others, and waited until He came into view.

My blood ran cold at what I saw. Quil was right, it was a Wolf…but…

_I've never seen a wolf like that_, Paul said quietly. We were all in Awe.

The wolf was large, just like us, maybe a little smaller. Their muscles were less defined, and it had a more lean and elegant figure. There fur was a deep red colour, which changed into dark red to black around the face, paws, and end of the tail. The thing that stuck me the most, were the piercing green eyes that looked around the clearing nervously.

Just then, Paul decided to spring out of our hiding place, and snarled at the wolf.

The wolf's eyes widened in shock, and gave a yelp. That surprised me.

All the others, Sam, and Quil, Jared and Leah, jumped out and followed, surrounding the wolf, snarling and snapping at the little thing. Paul jumped on the wolf, and bit their ear roughing, tearing a chunk of it out. Jared bit the wolf's leg, and I heard a crunching noise as the leg broke. Leah did the same with one of the font legs. The wolf was crying in pain, and withering away.

I didn't move though. I stood very still and watched the wolf. There was something about them…I felt…bad.

Our gaze met from across the clearing, and I felt pain in my chest. Their eyes…were scared, no, terrified is more exact. They were scared of the pack. I had to…protect them!

_STOP IT!_ I snarled. I moved faster than I ever had before, and suddenly I was there, snarling at my pack, and bit them as hard as I could to get them away from the wolf. I stood in front of the wolf, trying to protect it from all angles.

_Your scaring it!_ I exclaimed angrily.

_SETH!_ Sam snarled. _What the hell do you think your doing?_

_They're not doing any harm! Why do we have to do this? They're scared as shit, can't you see that?_ I snarled back. _They have yet to make one move against us and yet we are like __animals __and attack them! _

_They came onto our land._ Paul replied angrily. I glared at him. What a bastard.

_What if they didn't know? What if they had no idea and are completely innocent?_

_And what if they're not?_ Sam said, staring at my harshly. I didn't reply, but turned to look at the wolf. There was blood covering it all over.

_Your hurt it…_I said sadly. Poor, tiny, fragile little...My eyes widened. As it was on its side, I saw that….

_ITS FEMALE!_ I shrieked in surprise. I glanced over at Leah in shock. She looked just a freaked.

The wolf stared up at me, with those bright cold green eyes, gazing at me steadily. Then, there was a retching sound, as she had a coughing fit. I watched I horror as the wolf coughed up blood, and then suddenly, there was the familiar ripping sound.

Before my very eyes, the beautiful wolf turned into a beautiful, very naked, young girl.

She was drenched in blood, and looked very unhealthily thin. And she had now passed out.

My eyes widened, and I turned to Sam in grief.

_Its…Cicelia Hunter…_ I said faintly as I stared at the beautiful girl…And I swear I would never look away ever again…

**tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cilicia

I don't remember the last time I had been unconscious for this long. Well, obviously I had been asleep before, but I just couldn't seem to wake up.

Maybe I'm dead? Huh. Well I'd be lying if I said that wasn't just a little bit depressing.

I tried to open my eyes again, but they felt like lead. Maybe I should just give into the deep nothingness that was trying to pull me in? Yeah, I think I will.

_Those eyes. I remember them. In all the chaos, and the pain, all I saw were those eyes. Those lovely…smooth…warm hazel eyes that had stared at me in disbelief. If it weren't for the pain I would have smiled. Hell, I could have leaped at him. But…he was a wolf. Why were his eyes so…human? He was a wolf! Well, I guess I'm a wolf as well. This can't be real, this isn't real. Its not….its not…not…no way…_

Geez, my head hurts. What was a drinking? Dammit, had I drunken bubble bath again? Dammit! That was the third time! I should really label things! And why on earth did the bottles have to look so appealing? I really am an idiot.

I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. Huh. I cant hear the TV. Maybe I turned it off? Or the weather might have gotten so bad that it turned everything off. Is that why its so dark? Well, yeah, my eyes _are_ closed, but even so. It more dark than usual.

Ow. My stomach hurts like a bitch. I know I Haven't eaten in the past two days, but this is just ridiculous. I was damn starving! I could really go…for toast. Yeah. Some toast. With…butter…and beacon! Of god, yes! Beacon.

I stayed dreaming about beacon for a little bit, then decided that I needed to get up.

With a considerable amount of effort, I managed to open my eyes, to be…not in my living room.

Well…if not my living room, then where? I was facing a wall, with a window covered in blinds. It was dark outside. Had I slept through the whole day? I didn't do that very often.

But more importantly. Where was I?

With strain, aches and pain, I managed to shift slightly. I was in a bare dark room. I was on a bed, with a large duvet on me. So _that's_ why I was so warm. On the right side of the room was a door.

Freedom! My instincts instantly told me.

And then it hit me. I remembered. Everything.

I gasped, which caused me to cough. Blood again.

"why..?" I wondered quietly as I stared at the scarlet stain on my hand.

I was covered in bandages. Up my left leg and right arm, and I had a bandage across my head covering my right ear.

I frowned. _Those wolves._ I muttered. I had on a very large, baggy T-shirt, boxers and that was it.

Not _my_ clothes, but they would do. I flung the duvet off me and prepared to stand up. it proved more difficult than I had anticipated.

After falling over at least seven times, I was able to stand, and stagger to the door. I opened it slowly, to be greeted by the soft glow of a hall light. I was in a house.

_Well where else would you be dummy_? My brain told me. I laughed lightly. Duh.

My left leg hurt a lot, and the sound of the crunch still rang in my head every time I put my weight on it.

But as I kept walking, it seemed to feel a little better the further I walked. I came to some stairs.

_Ah. Stairs. My old Foe._ I tended to fall down stairs a lot. And I mean a _lot._

I held onto the banister as I slowly took one step at a time. I felt my legs wobbling, as I slowly descended down the stairs. They were simple and wooden, and luckily didn't creak as I stepped onto them. Not that it would matter, I was good at being quiet.

The house was nice. Everything was warm shades or brown, green, yellow and red. It was very nice, and made me feel warm inside.

Where was I anyway? Damn. I should have looked out of the window that was in the room.

My feet made contact with a warn tile floor, which were a browny-orange colour.

I walked through a small little arch way to walk into a kitchen. It was quaint, and small. Something was cooking and it smelt so good…until I realised that there was someone standing there cooking it. my stomach rumbled, and the person turned.

I froze in place. It was a girl, well, no, a _woman._ She was taller than me by at least fifteen inches, but to be honest it wasn't _that_ hard to be taller than me.

She had coppery skin, darker than mine. Her hair was long and straight, and the colour of a crow. She wore an apron around her waist, and a simple blouse and jeans. She was very beautiful, even with a scar that ran down the right side of her face from hairline to chin by three thick red lines. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye; another twisted the right side of her mouth, which made it look like a constant grimace.

She stared at me, shocked. Just then, two people came into the room via the back door on the right side of the room.

"dude, your completely wrong, Sam would win," One of the two boys said.

"I dunno', Jacob is a natural." They were _huge!_ Were they on steroids or something? They both had dark creamy skin, and short black hair. Oh, yeah, and did I mention? They were both completely ripped, and they weren't wearing shirts, just denim jeans cutting off at their knees.

They both froze as they saw me.

"She…just came down…" The girl said faintly to them.

"You," One of them, the shorter of the guys said. He took a step forward, and I snapped.

I turned on my heels and ran for the front door which I had passed earlier. I ran past another guy, he was taller than the others, but I moved past quick enough that he couldn't grab me. I ran out down the steps off a porch, and into the dark woods. I could hear them chasing after me, one of them was getting closer.

"Stop! Wait!" he shouted. He was older than the other, I could even smell it in his blood. He was no longer in adolescence.

I wasn't fast enough, and he grabbed my arm from behind. I yelped and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his left forearm, with both my hands, and flipped him over my head onto the ground in front of me.

There was a heavy crash as he landed. I leap frog leaped over the top of him, and carried on running. I knew where I was. I could smell my house.

"Why are they chasing me?" I panted. Who were they! What were they!

The other two guys didn't help the first, but carried on chasing me, running straight past their fallen companion.

AS I ran, I saw my house through the trees. I cried out in joy. How long had it been since I'd seen my house? Or been a human!

I ran faster, for I realized that in fact I wasn't trying very hard. Everything blurred as I ran faster, and in bout ten seconds I was at my front door. I opened it quickly, and slammed in shut, just as I saw the two other boys, now three, getting closer. I rested my head against the door, to hear where they were. I locked it though, so that should stop them.

"Sam, should we go get her?" A rough voice asked.

"yeah, we could break the door down easily." I frowned. who the hell do they think they are?

"I swear to god, if you break the door down I will call the police," I hissed loud enough for them to hear me through the door. There was a short silence, and then the shuffling of feet moving away.

When I couldn't hear them anymore, I ran and peeked through the curtain out the window just to make sure that they were gone.  
>I staggered over to the sofa, and felling onto the large mesh that was the cushions. I pulled the blanket that had been left, and closed my eyes.<br>"this isn't real" I whispered under the blankets.

"it isn't true...it isn't true...I am NOT a monster..." I was desperately trying to convince myself that what I was saying was the truth.  
>Just before I fell asleep again, I thought about how maybe I AM a monster... <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Seth

I ran too Emily's house, wild with panic. She has woken up? And they CHASED her? What the hell was wrong with them all? She must be terrified! Waking up in a strange place, in clothes that aren't her own...and strange people that she didn't know. And on top of that, they hurt her!  
>I couldn't help the growl that rumbled from inside my throat.<br>_Woah, dude, calm down man. They didn't mean to_! Embry said, slightly alarmed at my tone.  
><em>Didn't mean too? they almost fucking crippled her!<em>  
><em>She's a werewolf, just like us, she will recover<em>. Jacob stated clearly, in his firm voice.  
><em>She shouldn't need to recover! She shouldn't have been hurt in the first place! <em>I snarled in response to them. I was met with silence, but I didn't care.  
>I was too fucking pissed off!<br>I was just coming up to Emily's house, and hurried over to where I hid my spare pair off jeans. I changed quickly, not even feeling the slight pain as I changed back.  
>I stalked up to Emily's house, fuming, heat rolling off me. Sam, Paul, and Jared met me at the steps. Jared looked worried, Paul looked pissed, and Sam's expression was that of a blank mask.<br>Well there's a fucking surprise. I thought solemnly.  
>"She's gone?" I asked.<br>"She ran away," Jared said flatly.  
>"Well wouldn't you?" I snapped. "Just think about how scared she must be?"<br>"She's a coward then." Paul stated flatly.  
>I snapped. My fist acted on its own, but God how glad I was that it did. I punched Paul, right in his stupid face.<br>"Don't you dare say that about Cicelia!" I snarled viciously. I knew I wasn't acting like I usually do. I was the kid of the pack, I wasn't supposed to get angry. But for fuck sake I wanted to detach his stupid head from his neck.  
>"Seth!" Sam barked, and pushed me away from Paul who had stumbled backwards at the impact.<br>"What? What? You heard what he said about her!" I shouted angrily at Sam, who was struggling along with Jared to keep me away from braking Paul's fucking neck.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul exclaimed, wiping the blood from his nose. The rest of the pack that wasn't on duty (Jacob, Leah) came out, including Emily. They all looked horrified at the way I was acting.<br>I growled in anger at Sam and Jared, but shrugged them off and punched a nearby tree. Stupid Tree. There was a loud crack as a very large dent appeared in it, causing it to tip and fall away from me, hitting the ground with a thunderous CRASH! The others gasped in shock.  
>"Seth..." Jacob said gently.<br>"WHAT!" I snarled, turning to glare at him. He didn't answer, but stared at me steadily.  
>I stared at his solitary expression for a moment. God I hate it when he's right.<br>I phases quickly, feeling my pants tear, filling the air with a cracking noise as they ripped. I felt my muscles ripple under my skin as I completed the change from human to wolf.  
>I took one last look at the others, before stalking off into the forest, growling slightly to vent my anger in some way.<br>_Seth, Mum's going to be pissed. That was your last pair of shorts_, My sisters stern voice scolded at me. I didn't reply, in fact, I didn't reply to anything anyone asked me for the next three days, as I stayed in wolf form throughout all of it.  
>Only did I finally change back when I got too hungry and school had started. I may be a werewolf, but I am no skipper. Even though I wasn't likely to have a raging important career when I'm older, I still thought I should at least try and do well in High school, if even for a little while.<p>

I slowly emerged from the woods in my back yard, to be met by Leah, who was walking up to me with a pair of Sweat pants and a short sleeve blue T-shirt.

"Well, look who finally decided to fucking show up," She exclaimed in a sarcastic voice. I glowered at her briefly, and phased back, then change quickly into my clothes.

"I don't wanna' talk right now…" I mumbled as I staggered towards the house.

"Well excuse me for giving a rat's ass about my baby brother!" She snapped. "You know, Mum has been worried as hell!" I shrugged. She's a grown woman, she can handle it.

"Don't shrug your shoulders at me! You're so stupid, honestly, not phasing back for three days! How reckless could you be?" I ran my hand through my messy dark hair, trying to ignore my sister's insults and complaints as best I could until I got up to my bedroom. And I slammed the door in her face.

I fell onto my bed, and lay on my stomach.

"God, I wish everything is would just disappear…" I grumbled into my arms. Well. No. I didn't want everything to disappear. I don't want _her_ to disappear.

I still remember carrying her back to Emily's, covered in blood. Her lovely skin, a bit lighter than mine, and as smooth as silk, and felt lovely to the touch.

Her dark maroon coloured hair that hung around her head loosely, and curly around her face making her look like an angel. And just before she fell completely into unconsciousness, she had looked at me, with her beautiful bright blue eyes. When our eyes had made contact, I felt a jolt shoot down my back.

I…didn't understand at all. I could stop think about her. She was beautiful. He face was like that of a goddess. I had never seen her at school. I doubt I had any classes with her before. I'd heard her name before, I think one of the other guys had her in their class for English or something. I wish I had her for English. I wish she was in all of my classes.

_Cicelia Hunter…_ Her name sounded like that of an angles. Even as a wolf, she was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen.

I remember carrying her, how light she felt in my arms, and how fragile…and broken she looked. She looked so small…as if a feather could shatter her. her skin was soft. I wanted to simply wrap her in my arms and never let her be hurt by anything, of _anyone_ ever again. None of the pack would bother me, not after my little outburst back at Emily's.

I fell asleep at 5.30 in the afternoon, thinking of Cicelia, and how I wanted to meet her soon. I _had_ to.


	5. Chapter 5

Cicelia

Saying my body hurt, was an understatement. Saying that I felt like I had been beaten with a wrench, then shoves into a washing machine on maximum speed, and shoved down a hill still in the machine, then into a river that finally led to Niagara falls where there are a surprisingly large amount of sharp pointy rocks, just about summed it up.

I opened my eyes to the sunlight from the window seeping through the mini slit in the curtain, which manage to be directed right into my face. I groaned and rolled over, managing to roll completely off the sofa. I groaned even louder.

"Aw, fudge," I mumbled as I stared at the leg of my coffee table. That. Hurt. Like. Hell.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, or at least I tried. My hair was literally stuck in a mass on my head from sleeping.

God, I needed to take a shower. I slowly got to my feet, and staggered up the stair, nearly tripping up them as I went, until I got to my large bathroom. It was very modern and very clean. The large shower was on the left side of the room, and the sink and mirror on the other. The toilet was in the other small bathroom down the hall.

I turned on the shower, the familiar sound of water hitting the tile floor filled the room, mist slowly starting to form on the mirror. I shut the door, and slowly started to strip. My body felt sticky. It was horrible.

I slowly took off the bandages. The one around my head. I pulled it off, and stared to look at the damage to my right ear. There was a large chunk taken out of the cartilage of the tip of the ear.

"Shit…" I grumbled. It had started to heal, but most likely it would be like that for a long time. I then started to unwrap the bandage around my right arm, to see a large gash running all the way up it. I touched it lightly, and hissed in pain. Stupid monsters. I bent down to pull of the one on my left leg, and it was about the same, although it was broken slightly as well. It hurt, but I could manage the pain.

I stepped into the shower, feeling the water on my skin. I sighed at the feeling. If there's one thing in this world that couple always make me feel a little better, it's a nice hot shower.

I cracked open the shower jell and washed the dirt and blood off my body. One I had cleaned my body, I washed my hair, shampoo and conditioner. One I was clean all over, I just stood there, feeling the water run down my body.

After about ten more minutes of standing in the shower, I decided I was clean enough.

I stepped out of the shower, it turning off as I did, and wrapped myself in a towel. Hm. I was thinner. I could tell just my running my hands down the side of my frame. I wasn't crazy skinny, but I was still at least a size of two smaller than I was before _that._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked haggard. I had deep dark circles under my eyes, and I was slightly pale. I grimaced but decided to ignore it and go get changed.

I came into my bedroom, smiling at the soft feeling of the cream carpet that covered the floor. My double bed was on the centre of the room, pressed against the wall. I walked over to my walk in wardrobe, and decided what to wear. I was quite hot after the shower, so I decided to go with some cut off white jeans, that came up to half way up my shins. I pulled on a dark blue t-shirt and black cardigan. I tied my hair up all its wetness, into a loose bun, a small amount of hair curling at the side of my hair. I Sighed, as I went to go get some underwear before slipping into my dry clothes. Well, no, only the T-shirt actually, I still needed to put on some fresh bandages. I quickly headed downstairs, trousers and cardigan in hand, and headed to the kitchen, where I got out a little box from one of the bottom cabinets. It was the first Aid kit. I sat down on my chair at the table, and applied a fresh set of bandages to my leg and arm. Once that was done, and they were set securely, I put a plaster on my ear. One I was done, I just sat there, in my kitchen, staring at my hands on my lap.

I…didn't really know how to feel about the situation really. Surely this wasn't normal. Monsters really did exist? And I was one of them! What if someone found out what I was? I would be turned in to the government! Oh god! I would be experimented on! I would be locked away.

I then realized I was hyperventilating.

"Geez," I sighed, rubbing my temples. I was getting worked up into frenzy. I tended to over react. I knew that. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it was? Apart from the pain, it wasn't that bad…right?

I sighed. Just then, my stomach growled loudly. Oh crap. I hadn't eaten in, what was it? Over two months?

I got up and wandered to the fridge, opening the door to peer inside. Nothing. I had _nothing!_ In the fridge! I then checked all of my cupboards. There was barely any food in my house, and what little of it there was was moldy and past its best by far.

I groaned.

"I guess I have to go to get food then," I grumbled to myself as I walked out into the hall, and slipped on some sneakers, and grabbed the keys to my black jeep Commander. It was my baby. I didn't know anything about cars. But I liked my car. My other favorite car was a hummer, but I think I'll wait till I'm a little older until I get one of those. A yellow one preferably.

I grabbed the keys and my wallet and headed out of the door, and locked it behind me as I headed around the back to my car, which was parked neatly just next to the house. I paused at the door of my car.

I sniffed the air. I could _smell_ them. Hell. I could bloody hear the mosters. They were watching me! Not the most cheerful realization of the morning. I looked around wildly until I focuses in on the tree line of the woods behind my house.

They were _there!_ Four wolves were sitting there, slightly in the shade of the trees. I didn't live especially close to anyone else on the reservation, so they were safe to sit there carelessly.

All four of them had their eyes trained on my. Instinctively I took a step forward. I stared into the eyes of the black one sat in the middle of the others. As I stared into the creatures dark brown eyes, something hit me. Not literally, but a name. Sam Uley.

Sam Uley? Wasn't he a teacher at school? I had heard of him before. I scowled at the wolf. Before I even thought it through, I pointed at the black wolf and shouted:

"Sam Uley! When I get my hands on you, I'm gunna' ring your stupid neck! Do you understand me? I ain't gunna' forgive you monsters for what you did to me!" I shouted up at the black wolf. I saw his eyes widen in shock. I felt a shiver run up my body, I was so angry at them! This is their fault! They did something to me! I hate them all!

I took a shaky breath and calmed my muscles, and stopped shivering.

I had the black wolf, Sam Uley, one last death look before I climbed into my jeep, started the engine and pulled away from the house.

"Stupid monsters," I huffed as I headed to the nearest Target. I was scared…Of course I was bloody scared! I was attacked by giant wolves…even though I'm one myself…

God it irritated me. And scared me, but more so it irritated me. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me…? I stared sadly at the road, as the scenes of greenery passes by. I pressed the button to put the window down, but paused as it was half way down.

I could smell them again. The road was deserted, and no one was behind me or coming the other way. I glanced out of the window, I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there. They were following me? Fiddle sticks…

They smelled…like…forest. But more so. More…musty? Like warmth. But, monsters weren't nice smelling. It was a bad smell. Because they were bad…right?

About after fifteen minutes of driving I came to the supermarket. I jumped out of the car and locked the car as I walked to the entrance. The door pinged open as I stepped into the store, and the familiar sound of the little music they play in the background came to my ears. I smiled as I got a trolley from the stand, and started pushing it into the vegetable section. I picked up a bunch of stuff that I might and probably never use. I mean, I ate veg, I just preferred meat if I'm honest. I was so unhealthy…

I smiled slightly to myself as I started to put things upon things into the basket. I was starving, and felt as though I could eat a horse. Maybe I should have killed an animal when I was changed… what should I call it? Changed? No…It doesn't fit very well…

After fifteen minutes of stocking up on dairy products, chocolate, chips, potato product, drinks and so on, I had one more thing to get. Meat. Lots and Lots of mean. I pushed my now fully stocked trolley down the aisle, picking up lots of chicken, beef and pig products (e.g. beacon, ham).

That's when I saw her. That girl. I froze in place. It had been relatively quiet around the place, not many people shopping on a week day. But there she was.

The girl from the other house, the one with the scar. She was pretending to star at the back of a packet, trying to blend in. I frowned and glanced around, then sniffed the air.

They're here! They followed me in! I could smell two of them! One closer than the other. The closest was simple on the other side of the aisle, and the furthest guarding the exit.

I pretended not to notice her. Then I heard it. The sound. The thumping. I turned my head slightly and sniffed the air again. Something smelt…delicious. It smelt warm, and tangy, it was so appealing. I felt drawn to the smell. It was just…so wonderful. My mouth felt very dry suddenly as I turned fully around, staring at the girl. Her black raven hair was tied back in a pony tail. I could see a slight movement in her neck. I suddenly realized what the thumping sound was. A steady, unweavering beat. It was her vain. I could hear her heart, and I could smell her…

My throat hurt now, like I had swallowed sand. She realized that I was staring at her. Her throat came into view more clearly. A feeling came over me. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't hear the music, the sound of the shops, and even her voice. All I could hear and see was the jugular under the coppery skin of her throat, pumping away. Her heart rate increased. I took a step towards her, licking my lips. I wonder…what would it taste like? Does it taste as delicious as it smells? Would it kill her? Would I really mind if it did?

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out. I blinked, realizing that I hadn't blinked since I had seen her. I was now a good meter in front of her, staring at her. I glanced at her face. Emily Young. That was her name. I had never met the girl, but I knew that was her name. just like I did with the black wolf, that Sam Uley. As I stared at the girl, a thought hit me. They were…_together!_

I frowned. She was human though. Why was she with a monster?

"Why are you in a relationship with Sam Uley, Emily Young?" I asked. Her eyes were a little scared, but she looked confused at my question.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked. She must be bewitched! They are somehow controlling her! How could a human possibly pursue such a creature! And that scar! That was done by Sam! Wait. How did I know that…?

"You are aware that he is a monster?" I asked seriously. Now it was her turn to frown.

"They're not monsters! You just don't understand, and ran off before we had a chance to explain. They are good," My face twisted into a grimace.

"Well _excuse_ me for distrusting the _monsters_ that attacked me!" I sneered at her. I turned on my heels and walked over to my trolley, pushing it towards where the tills were. I paid for my food, and put it all into bags then pushed the trolley out into the car park. Emily followed me.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in. You must be scared," I cut her off, making sure we were out of range of other people. The two giants followed her out, standing not to far away. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand on ends.

"_Scared?_" I said in disbelief. The nerve of this woman! "No. scared is when I had been a wolf for over two whole months, wondering if I would ever be human again, not _eating!"_ Her eyes widened at the fact that I didn't eat. "Scared is when my body exploded, when I felt every fiber of my body change for good. I felt like I was being turned inside out, then I woke up in the woods, alone. For two months I was alone." A pained expression came across her face.

"I-I…I didn't k-know…"

"Emily." She became quiet. "It's enough to be scared and alone, so unsure of what you are, but to then be attacked by what you thought could have been others to guide and assist you. To help you understand what had happened. I was not scared Emily. I was _terrified!_" I said harshly, the sting of tears filling my eyes. Looking at the two boys, I saw there expressions were that of regret and deep shame. I stormed over to my Car, unlocked it, dumped my bags in the boot of the car, and slam it shut. Before I could get into the car, a coughing fit hit me, wracking my body with shudders as I almost hacked up my stomach. Blood splattered onto the floor. Emily and the two giants watched this in horror.

"Cicelia…" Emily whispered. I whipped my mouth with the back on my hand and glared at her and the two boys.

"I…" I murmured. "I thought I was going to die, you know. I was so _frightened_…" Emily took a step towards me, but one of the guys stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I will never trust you _monsters!" _I muttered as I climbed into the car. I drove away, feeling ill, hungry, and in an emotional wreck.

"Tomorrow," I mumbled weakly. Tomorrow I will go to the Doctors. About this blood thing. Nothing more.

**if anyone does like this, please reveiw! it would mean so much, even if its a really simple reveiw! **

**i hope someone likes it!**


End file.
